Junkman/Trial
5 Butcher |pearl2 = Butcher |cost = 80 Magic Iron 2x Tethys (Lv. 180) 3x Mnemosyne (Lv. 300) 3x Hyperion (Lv. 390) |bonus = Attack+3, Power+3 In Sky and Space, Luck+5 Lower Clone Capacity+6 }} Method 1 *Upgrade title Treasure Seeker 1*, Explorer 1*, Demon Hunter 1* *Make sure Sack is equipped *Search a green trash can, then a black trash can *Use Cigarette Butt, use Rotten Fruit, attack once *Search a green trash can, then a black trash can *Use Stool with Grass *Search a green trash can, then a black trash can *Use cigarette, rotten fruit, attack once *Search a green trash can, then a black trash can *Use stool *Search a green trash can *upgrade Treasure Hunter 1*, Legendary Hunter *Search a black trash can *Use Hard Bread x 5 *Use rotten fruit, attack once *Use cigarette, use stool, use rotten fruit to dmg *Use cigarette, use stool x2, use rotten fruit and attack *Use cigarette, use rotten fruit until win Method 2 I did this trial with Junkman's Fashion equipped, which sadly does not gives +10 EP per trash can in trial maze anymore. Initial titles: Treasure Seeker x1, Explorer x1, Demon Hunter x1. Round: # Open one bottom row Trash Can. Receive a high poison damage over time debuff. # Open one top row Trash Can. Receive a smaller poison damage over time, which replaces the higher damage poison. # Use Cigarette Butt item on boss. # Boss attack counter at one. Use Rotten Fruit item to stun boss. # Boss is still stunned, attack him once. # Open one bottom row trash can. # Open one top row trash can. # Boss attack counter at one, but he will still have "Immune to Control effect." So use a Stool with Grass to reduce boss attack damage. # Open one bottom row trash can. # Open one top row trash can. # Use Cigarette Butt item on boss. # Boss attack counter at one. Use Rotten Fruit item to stun boss. You should have enough EP to take title Elven Ranger x1 at this point. # Use Statue of Black Panther. # Open one bottom row trash can. # Open one top row trash can. # Boss attack counter at one, but he has CC immunity still. Use a Stool with Grass item to reduce boss attack damage. # Open bottom row trash can. # Open top row trash can and disenchant Sack. This should bring you to high enough EP to take title Great Elf King. # Use Cigarette Butt item on boss. The arrow from Great Elf King will fire for big damage. Now just keep using items on the boss. When the boss is about to attack, alternating between Rotten Fruit to stun and Stool with Grasses when boss has CC Immunity. Remember you can punch the boss after using Rotten Fruit while he's still stunned. Alternative ideas: it might work better to eat one food item after using the smaller poison damage trash can. The food item will give you a tiny poison that again replaces the trash can poison. Another option is to go Legendary Hunter title, which has an arrow that hits every five rounds. Method 3 Modification on method 2 because I didn't have enough hp with Mammoth and Crusader's Talents giving me only +90HP total. I hope I remember the details correctly... Initial titles: Treasure Seeker x1, Explorer x1, Demon Hunter x1. Round: # Open one bottom row Trash Can. Receive a high poison damage over time debuff. # Open one top row Trash Can. Receive a smaller poison damage over time, which replaces the higher damage poison. # Use Hard Bread (to further reduce poison damage) # Boss attack counter at one. Use Rotten Fruit item to stun boss. # Boss is still stunned, attack him once. # Open one bottom row trash can. # Open one top row trash can. # Boss attack counter at one, but he will still have "Immune to Control effect." So use a Stool with Grass to reduce boss attack damage. # Open one bottom row trash can. # Open one top row trash can. # Use stack of Hard Bread (2 breads in a single round) # Boss attack counter at one. Use Rotten Fruit item to stun boss. You should have enough EP to take title Elven Ranger x1 at this point. # Attack once # Open one bottom row trash can. # Open one top row trash can. # Use Statue of Black Panther. (or possible 2 rounds before, or possibly a Cigarette Butt here instead and further delay the panther.) # Boss attack counter at one, but he has CC immunity still. Use a Stool with Grass item to reduce boss attack damage. # Open last bottom row trash can. # Open last top row trash can. # Use stack of Hard Bread (2 breads in a single round) # Disenchant Sack. This should bring you to high enough EP to take title Great Elf King. # Use Rotten Fruit item to stun boss. # Attack # Go on using items smartly (Don't use Rotten Fruit when counter is at 2 or more unless the boss is currently immune to control effects) The essence of the modif is that instead of doing Cigarette Butt + Rotten Fruit when you can, you do Hard Bread + Rotten Fruit to suffer 32 less damage. And never miss a chance to hit when the stun is on, this is more important that getting the panther out early. External Links * junkman trial